Uncomfortable
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: No one comes to her rescue and Miki Saburou finds out the carefully hidden truth of her gender, he makes a deal with her to keep her secret to himself and tell no one but in the process makes her highly uncomfortable


"If that's not the case, then prove me wrong show me that you're a man!" Miki ordered as he reached to pull open Chizuru's kimono, there was no one around to stop him and even as she struggled backwards it was to late.

The secret had been revealed as violet eyes widened "Keh just as I thought" only to immediately re-narrow and Miki's lips curved upwards in a malicious smile "Perhaps I could use this" he straightened her clothing.

Chizuru said nothing but she was definitely growing warier by the minute as the Captain of the 9th unit of the Shinsengumi grabbed her by the hand, tightly warning her against running away and drug her to the bath house.

"No use hiding it now girl, strip, we're going to bathe" he ordered brusquely already reaching to untie the sash of his hakama followed by his shirt then sliding into the water warmed by the heat of the sun throughout the day.

Seeing as she had no choice, Chizuru quickly but silently did as ordered and lowered herself in the water as far away from Miki as she could, it was quiet for a time and she definitely caught the furtive glances being shot her way.

Until finally he was through waiting for her to speak or explain "Why is the Shinsengumi allowing a girl to be the Vice Commanders page" Miki demanded to know shifting his entire body in her direction, if he didn't like her answer he would out the girl to everyone.

With a start brown eyes shot in his direction wide and frightful "Oh um well you see I…" Chizuru trailed off losing her voice for a moment "Their helping me look for my father" she finished lamely unable to reveal the whole secret.

Miki tilted his head to the side curiously and a smirk wormed it's way onto his lips again "Not a very good excuse there" he was on his feet and striding forward in the next moment taking the girl by the arms roughly "The truth now" he barked.

"B..But it i..is the truth, I ran into some trouble when I first ca..came here and the Sh..Shinsengumi came to my rescue, when I told them my Father was missing they promised to take care of me while I looked for him" Chizuru stuttered out.

Omitting a lot of things out of her answer but Miki didn't need to know how much she'd omitted, it wasn't a lie she was just hiding the truth and hopefully better than she usually did otherwise she really would be outed.

Violet eyes once again narrowed in response to the answer "How about you tell me why your dressing like a man then" Miki questioned eyes boring deep into hers, how the hell had they not noticed earlier the kid was way to girly after all.

"H..Hijikata-san sa..said it would be better that way so as to avoid causing a commotion in the rest of the soldiers" she was quick to answer keeping a lot to herself without giving away the full truth of her situation.

The Ninth Unit Captain took a deep breath then stepped back before sliding down into the water once more right next to the young girl, who immediately squeaked in response and tried to regain distance from him.

It was sort of cute and now it made sense why she was always off bathing by herself long after everyone else had taken their own baths "Alright I'll keep your secret and not tell anyone I know….but you owe me a favor you understand" he warned.

Worried and concerned, she couldn't help but speak up in confusion "Wh..What do you mean by favor" Chizuru inquired quietly biting her lips softly and keeping her eyes glued in front of her wishing that he would leave so she could bathe in peace.

To late she seemed to realize as once again he was stood in front of her and then he was taking her into his arms and settling her into his lap, a horrible blush encased her face then and she squirmed "Hold still or do you perhaps like this sort of thing" his voice had deepened to a huskier tone.

And his breath caressed the shell of her ear hotly "N..No I…..p..please just let me go I.." she couldn't help but stutter horrendously and try to squirm free from his hold once more but his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach holding her in place.

"You asked Yukimura now unless you want me to do something else to you sit still" Miki commanded eyeing the door to the bathhouse carefully wondering how long it would take for someone to realize that their secret maiden was bathing with a man who shouldn't know the secret.

Knowing that it would cause to much chaos, Chizuru settled down quietly though she didn't relax in the least couldn't actually and once again they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence eventually Miki did let her go.

Rising to his feet as he did so apparently done with bathing, he shot her a quick glance "A deal's a deal I won't go blabbing to anyone" and then he was gone after dressing, Chizuru was quick to wash and dress before disappearing to her room glad that he'd left without making her feel even more uncomfortable with the situation.


End file.
